Smile Time
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: Inspired by "Smile Time," when trying to get rid of Klaus, Damon accidently gets turned into a puppet and an adorable one at that. R and R!


**So this story is inspired by "Smile Time," an episode of one of my favorite shows, Angel. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Bonnie dropped the ingredients in the bowl that centered the floor. She through her backpack in the corner and kneeled down, readying herself for the spell. She, Elena, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan had all come to the abandoned mansion where the witches were burned. They had come here to try to put an end to Klaus, without actually killing him.

"Okay, Elena you first," Bonnie began, "The blood of the doppleganger, then three vampires." Elena hesitantly sat down by Bonnie that extended her arm. Bonnie carefully grabbed a knive off the floor and cut Elena's palm.

Bonnie quickly moved the bowl closer to Elena as she squeezed blood into it.

"Good," Bonnie said as Elena took her hand away. "Now you guys." Bonnie looked up at the three vampires. They walked over and kneeled by Bonnie. Bonnie brought the knife back out.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Not nescessary," Damon said, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting into it. He squeezed the blood into the bowl, causing it to make a sizzling sound. Caroline and Stefan did the same.

Damon crossed his arms. "How's this gonna work, witchy?"

Bonnie glared at him, "Once I finish the spell, the potion will be finished. The problem is we have to get Klaus to drink this, once that's done, Klaus won't be dead but he won't be able to move either."

"We can use blondie for that," Damon said, smirking.

Caroline frowned. "I have to do what now?!"

"Calm down, we'll figure that out once the spells finished," Stefan said that looked down at Bonnie. Gesturing for her to finish.

Bonnie nodded then began chanted quietly to herself. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. "Done. I need a bottle or something."

Elena dug into her back then brought out an empty thermost. "Here," Elena said, passing it to the witch.

"Thanks." Bonnie grabbed the thermost then reached out to get the bowl. But before she knew it, the bowl started shaking. Like a volcano about to arupt.

"What's going on?" Caroline said quietly.

"No idea," Bonnie said. She began chanting a spell to undo the last. Soon she realized it wasn't working. "I-I don't understand! I did everything right!" She yelled over the loud sound that had began.

Right then something happened. It went too fast, Bonnie didn't have time to get out of the way. Damon ran up to Elena and Bonnie and used his body to sheild them. Crashing noises were sounded. People were thrown back.

After that everything went pitch black.

Bonnie, safe and sound used her hands to feel around the room and found a candle. She lit it and looked around. Caroline and Elena were pushed up against a wall, still counsious. Stefan was a few feet next to them, lying on his back. "You guys alright?!" Bonnie asked.

Elena replied first. "I think were fine...Stefan, are you okay?" Stefan shifted himself into a sitting position.

"Yeah...you?" They all said they were fine.

They were talking about why the spell might have gone wrong when Caroline noticed something. "Hey...where's Damon?"

Elena looked around. "Oh my god, he saved us, he was hit with whatever that was," she said, putting a hand over her mouth.

Stefan looked around, "What's that?" Bonnie squinted in the darkness as she held the candle up. The four cautiously walked across the floor.

"Um...its a puppet," Bonnie said. They looked down at it, it was laying flat down on its face.

"Wait a second, is that...is that Damon?"

The puppet did indeed have Damon's hair cut and was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, and tiny shoes. But could it really be Damon?

"It's...moving," Bonnie frowned.

"He's waking up," Stefan said.

The puppet scratched his head then flipped himself over, his eyes still closed. "What the hell happened?" Damon said, opening his eyes. Damon frowned annoyedly when he saw the four standing above him like he was an alien.

"What?" Damon looked up at them.

Caroline bursted out laughing. "It is Damon! This is so funny!"

"Of course I'm Damon, who else would I be, Barbie?"

Caroline tried to keep herself from laughing. "Take a look in the mirror."

Damon looked down at himself and jumped when he saw his tiny body. "What the hell did you do to me, witch?"

"I have no idea but if it makes you feel any better, your adorable," Bonnie said, starting to laugh with Caroline.

Damon stood. "Aw! Look at the little feet!" Caroline squeeled. Even Stefan started laughing.

Caroline started playing in his puppet hair. Damon hit her hand away. "Don't touch me!" Caroline ignored him and pulled him up into a hug. She squeezed his face against hers.

"Get off!" He started hitting her but Caroline held his hands down. "Elena! Stef! Help me!"

Elena started laughing. "I agree with Caroline on this one, Damon, your really cute."

Elena then started talking to Caroline, "My turn next, Care."

Damon's nightmare had just begun.

**I hope you like it! Plz R and R!**


End file.
